1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having a reinforcement member installed on a chassis base.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus. Its is display panel forms an image using light emitted by ultraviolet rays generated by a gas discharge in a discharge space. The plasma display apparatus may be a few centimeters thick, and it may have a large screen and a wide view-angle of about 150° or more.
To manufacture a plasma display apparatus, a front panel and a rear panel may be joined together, a chassis base may be coupled to the rear of the combined panel, and a circuit board may be mounted on the chassis base.
Since the chassis base emits heat generated in the panel and supports the panel, it is typically made of a metal, such as aluminum, having high thermal conductivity.
The chassis base should be thin in order to obtain a thinner plasma display apparatus. However, if thinly made, it may not properly support the panel. Thus, reinforcement members may be installed on a rear side of the chassis base to prevent it from twisting or bending.
Multiple reinforcement members may be installed on the rear side of the chassis base. However, the reinforcement members share limited space on the rear of the chassis with other components, such as circuit boards. Therefore, having too many reinforcement members may add difficulties to the design and manufacturing processes, as well as increase costs.
Accordingly, reinforcement members should be optimally designed so that they may be appropriately installed in the limited space available on the chassis base.